Automobile dealerships often have horizontally-spread inventory of new and/or used vehicles across a car lot, many of which may appear similar but have different options packages. Further, the location of these vehicles may change, for instance, due to turnover in inventory, customer test drives, or other vehicle movement. In addition, as vehicles remain on the lot, there may be a need to perform limited maintenance to assure the vehicle remains ready for purchase.